


the emo quartet group chat au that no one cares about

by kevin_was_taken



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Emo, M/M, Other, Weird Shit, ofc very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevin_was_taken/pseuds/kevin_was_taken
Summary: extra weird x2i wrote this on my kindle as a jokehope y'all enjot
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Mike Dirnt, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Group Chat AU That Nobody Asked For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232398) by [Reddxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddxn/pseuds/Reddxn). 



sorry but before i start i have to say that it would be hard to update often. i just... idk  
just dont expect me to post often ok?  
sorry if this is the only chapter in right now but i got stuff to do so...?  
sorry about the inconvenience  
see ya


	2. i'm sorry

hey  
it's been a hot minute  
so I happened to lose my kindle  
I don't know where it is  
but the moment I do find it  
I will hopefully post the first real chapter  
so there are actually 15 chapters that I've written  
hope to see you soon  
stay safe  
bye


End file.
